¿Te irás por la mañana?
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Cuando juegas con fuego, dicen, terminas quemado. No estuvo en sus planes, y la sola idea de lastimarla le enfermó. IRONWIDOW.


Supongo que debería aclarar que hace mucho tiempo no escribo nada que no sea boyxboy pero adoro esta pareja y adoro el angst xD (Voy a aclarar que en esta historia no se hace mención a la relación que tuvo Natasha con Bruce, más por conveniencia de la autora que por disgusto. A mí sí me gustaron ellos dos juntos)

Espero y disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

 _¿Te irás por la mañana?_

* * *

Cansado.

Un hombre agotado y derrotado. Cargando cual sombra, siempre a su lado, los murmullos y juicios hipócritas de personas que jugaron a ser verdugos dentro de su vida, sin importarles realmente en averiguar si era cierto la mugre que decían, es él. Simplemente arrojaron su cuerpo bajo los drenajes, unificándolo con los desechos de todos ellos. Tanta pudrición terminó por comer su alma. Terminó por creérsela. Y él estaba cansado.

Probablemente sí lo era, todo eso y mucho más. Que era un egoísta, siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería. No obstante, ¿por qué carajos dolía tanto? Prefiriendo mil veces mantenerse en el resguardo de su taller a tener que enfrentar sus miradas desaprobatorias, sus expresiones de enfado y decepción, de asco y lástima. ¡Oh! Pero también estaban esas otras miradas, las que derramaban lágrimas y buscaban un perdón. Pero él era egoísta, y no se los iba a dar. No a ellos.

Eran esos pares de perfectos azules los que, perseguían su alma dentro y fuera de pesadillas que ya no sabía cómo contener. Rhodey, Pepper y en ciertas ocasiones la propia Natasha, le acompañaban, dormían a su lado con el único fin de que el genio se hundiera entre los brazos que todavía consideraba protectores y pudiera pelear contra esas pesadillas que lo envolvían hasta desdibujarlo por completo. Tanto sufrimiento no dejaba lugar para nada más que el resentimiento, y Tony siempre tuvo la facilidad de absorber lo negativo hasta convertirse en una bomba de odio y dolor.

Quería lastimarlos. Era la verdad. Esperar que esos héroes de alabada virtud, cayeran dentro del agujero de mierda donde a él lo habían arrojado hacía tiempo ya. No podía cambiar, no quería borrar todo el odio y la rabia que vibraba en voz y cuerpo, escurriendo el veneno que formaban su sangre al ver sus ojos, al escucharlos. Y no midió sus actos. Fue imposible de prever, y sin proponerlo, terminó enredado dentro de su propio juego.

La culpa y ansiedad punzaban cruelmente en su interior. No quería arrastrarla a su inmundicia y mancharla, pero fue tarde para hablar, el dolor lo perforó y no vio que la respuesta estuvo siempre ante sus ojos, siempre discreta, siempre funcional y hermosa

••

Todo había comenzado cuando los malditos Acuerdos fueron modificados a su conveniencia – gran ayuda tuvo ser correctamente diplomático y salvado al condenado universo – dejando que los fugitivos retomaran su lugar en el complejo como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido y a él destrozado. La hipocresía y su muy bien fingida indiferencia, sostuvo la convivencia dentro de ese lugar, provocando que un agujero negro se formara dentro de él, tragándose su amistad y confidencia. Aguantando las náuseas cuando los formalismos le obligaron a estrechar las manos de esos dos malnacidos, sellando así un perdón que jamás llegó.

Ellos desayunaban y reían, entrenaban y le hablaban de lo genial que era tenerse mutuamente. Tony formaba una lánguida sonrisa y perforaba los irises azules de James Barnes, quien era el único no tan idiota como para entender el fuego en los ojos del genio. Sin embargo lo dejaba pasar, como todos en ese lugar, porque tenía muy en claro que nunca obtendría el perdón del hombre. Muy por el contrario, Steve, orbitaba a su alrededor contemplándolo como si fuera la estrella más brillante en su cielo, buscando a la persona que en algún pasado no tan lejano y seguro más feliz llegó a decirle que lo amaba y le había entregado todo lo que era. Tony no iba a fingir que dichas miradas angustiadas e igualmente esperanzadas, toda su atención y devoción le seguían provocando estragos a su corazón, que una parte de él quería seguir escuchando todas esas palabras bellas que le hacían perder la fuerza y es que ¡joder! ¡Lo había amado tanto! Pero ya no más, Rogers había terminado con lo poco que ellos construyeron, demostrándole una vez más que no había espacio para el amor en su vida.

O eso había creído. Hasta que en la ecuación entró Ella.

Para Tony, quien estúpidamente vendió su Torre y ya no tenía ánimos de mudarse a ningún lado más, dicha convivencia le favoreció, le dio alas al demonio que le arañaba el pecho y le exigía que hiciera con ellos exactamente lo que hicieron en él.

Recordaba con exactitud – cono no podía ser de otra manera – el día en que Steve le pidió consejos para que un muy enamorado Barnes llevara a una cita a Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra y la una persona que todavía consideraba valiosa y su amiga dentro de ese nido de víboras, la mujer que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Cuando Tony alzó una ceja ante tan ridículo pedido, sonriendo por inercia, Steve sonrió abiertamente, interpretando dicha expresión con positividad, porque al instante estaba organizando una cita doble, donde él estaba incluido.

¡Oh, claro que no!

Quiso frenar el entusiasmo del soldado de América, quiso golpearlo y escupirle en la cara que le daba asco siquiera pensar en volver a ser tocado por sus manos, pero su demonio interno habló por él, viendo la oportunidad de comenzar el plan que muy funestamente había creado; los destrozaría desde adentro, dejaría que las ilusiones cobren fuerza, y se las arrebataría sin miramientos. Él ganaría, él se alzaría con el premio; eso era Natasha.

Muy pocos se sorprendieron cuando al parecer, Steve y Tony habían retomado su relación, y que una nueva pareja se estaba formando. Stark no negó. Así que al parecer, todo volvía a ser como _antes_.

Tan equivocados.

Natasha aceptó por pedido del millonario, como él lo había previsto, la pelirroja no estaba interesada en el sargento. Y es que sus planes jamás hubieran tomado vuelo, si Tony no conociera aquel secreto que la espía guardaba, uno de los miles que poseía, mas a Tony no le interesaba el resto. Solo ese. La garganta le apretó cuando los ojos verdes y bellísimos de Natasha se posaron en él pidiendo que frenara lo que estaba haciendo, que no la hiriera de esa manera. Porque por supuesto que ella lo sabía. A Tony se le encogió el pecho y el mundo un poco más, sintiendo la vieja angustia quemarle por dentro.

Era tan injusto. Veía el dolor y el miedo en ellos, y a los dos le dolía, Tony sabía que muy probablemente estaba pudriendo su amistad, dándole un fin definitivo, que cuando la tormenta cesara y viera los estragos que ésta produjo, se vería solo en un campo devastado, para siempre y que Natasha ya no volvería a él. Pero el genio ya estaba decidido a destruirlo todo.

—No me hagas esto, Tony, déjame ahora.—le dijo. Los ojos castaños escocieron.

—Inténtalo conmigo, _ginger cookie_.—le suplicó.

¿Por qué derribar lo que tan amablemente habían creado a su semejanza?

No. Tony no dio un paso atrás, destruyéndose y destruyéndola en el camino. No sería de Barnes, porque la espía lo amaba a él. Un amor que Natasha enterró en lo profundo de su ser, pero que seguía ahí, como una aguja que pinchaba todo el tiempo, impidiendo que la herida curara, que trataba de salir de la oscuridad cuando veía a Tony caer, siendo una soga que le quemaba las manos ante la fricción pero que nunca tuvo el valor para soltar. Ellos habían compartido la cama como los perfectos amantes, Teniendo Natasha que resignarse a que el corazón de Tony seguía perteneciendo a Pepper, obteniendo del genio sólo migajas. Dejando el faro encendido cuando la relación de Tony y la CEO terminara, pero una vez más alguien había ganado ante ella. Steve Rogers se inclinó ante Tony besando su mano mientras le recitaba un poema y le decía que lo amaba, todo a la vieja usanza. Tony, por supuesto, se arrojó a los brazos del Capitán, enamorado y feliz. Tony dejó todo por él, y Natasha se vio una vez más enterrando la esperanza y el amor que nunca le correspondería.

 _—_ _¿Te iras por la mañana?_

 _—_ _Sí._

La Guerra Civil no mejoró las cosas ni colocó ilusiones en su camino. Todo lo contrario. Por primera vez se vio alejada de ese amor, creyendo tontamente que lo había superado.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, cuando tuvo que juntar los pedazos rotos del hombre que amaba de nuevo. Tony no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

A su juicio, que nada se escapa, supo que Tony dejó todos los sentimientos hermosos que le entregó a Steve en algún lugar de Siberia, porque el genio podía comprender que los actos contra sus padres nunca estuvieron en las manos de Barnes – tan irónico como suena – que su cerebro fuera desmembrado y rearmado tantas veces que al final no era más que un pedazo de carne irreconocible. Pero Steve le había dado un golpe del que no se repuso jamás. Steve lo había defraudado, y le había enterrado el escudo en su pecho. Para Tony no había retorno después de eso, aún si el amor de antaño todavía latía débilmente.

Natasha se vio en la encrucijada de permitir ilusionarse nuevamente o cortar todo de raíz. No quería seguir alimentando ese monstruo que crecía y tragaba a Stark, ser testigo de su degradación le resultaba demoledor. Pero Natasha también estaba cansada y por una vez, necesitó ser egoísta, buscar más que las migajas, dejar que otro hombre le llenara de elogios que luego usaría a su favor para no sentirse tan sola, para no pensar en que Tony correría a los brazos de alguien más cuando toda esta locura terminara. Dejó que James la besara mientras en su mente, la imagen de Tony jamás le abandonó.

Se vio nuevamente cayendo por Tony Stark. Aceptó las citas y otras más, aceptó los cortejos y las sonrisas de James, mientras dejaba por las noches que su cuerpo reaccionara a las redescubiertas manos del millonario que la trataba como la pieza de arte más valiosa, la besaba y le hacía el amor como Tony no se había permitido antes.

Pero cuando juegas con fuego, dicen, terminas quemado. No estuvo en sus planes, y la sola idea de lastimarla le enfermó.

Esa noche, cuando ya todo estuvo claro en su corazón, la abrazó con fuerza y lloró escondido en su pecho desnudo, admitiendo lo que había hecho, pidiéndole en sollozos desesperados que le perdonara. Natasha nunca lo vio tan vulnerable como en esa ocasión. Acarició sus cabellos, mientras le susurraba al oído que lo sabía, le confesó que ella también había guardado el secreto de sus padres, el castaño no pudo enojarse con ella, ya no quería sentir odio en su corazón. Simplemente la sostuvo cuando se quebró finalmente derramando lágrimas que había guardado por demasiados años, repitiendo a gritos «te amo» que Tony, por primera vez y de una manera liberadora, correspondió. Ellos eran dos piezas rotas, y quizá al fin habían encontrados sus bordes para acomodar y unirse.

Tony se odió cuando la besó delante de los dos súper soldados después de cuatro citas. Sintiendo como los cuatro se partían en pedazos. El amor mataba de una manera letal cuando se sentía en la intensidad en que ellos amaban, cuando se clavaba en el alma y se negaba a desaparecer. Mataba de a poco, todos los días, a todas horas.

Y a ellos los había enterrado demasiado profundo como para poder revivir. Pero ya no importó, siquiera las miradas acusadoras de ajenos que no entendían lo que ocurría.

Bucky fue quien detuvo el beso, con un puñetazo, que seguramente le había aflojado los dientes, pero que se sentía bien, correcto. La pelirroja le frenó cuando quiso arremeter contra Tony nuevamente, James apretó su puño y bajó el brazo, con una expresión de derrota tatuado en sus facciones, el genio tuvo a bien desviar la mirada y encontrarse con una imagen que le regocijaba de la manera más retorcida y asquerosa que pudiera sentir; Steve de pie, derramaba lágrimas, sus ojos celestes y puros enrojecidos.

El daño ya estaba hecho. Natasha se arrodilló a su lado, tocando su rostro para ver el horrible hematoma que tenía en su mejilla derecha, ella también lloraba. No, no había lágrimas. Pero el abrazo que le dio, se lo decía. Todo lo que ellos fueron quedó devastado, justo como después de la Guerra. Ahora sólo quedaba comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Te irás por la mañana?—Natasha susurró entre los brazos del castaño.

—Jamás.

Y Tony cumplió, permaneciendo a su lado, creando con paciencia y delicadeza un amor que tuvo todo el tiempo y que recién ahora se permitía conocer. Quizá no lo merecía, después de tanta amargura, de las idioteces cometidas y los arrebatos mezquinos, Tony no merecía un amor tan grande como el de la pelirroja. Pero ahí estaba, haciéndola su esposa, su mujer y compañera.

Tony sabía que había ganado, pero no hubo gloria en esa victoria. Sabía que había conseguido destruir a esos dos hombres, viendo como los años solo provocaban que Steve siguiera hundido en la negación, siendo el Capitán América para todos y el hombre que guardaba la esperanza de que algún día Tony volviera a su lado y crearan su final feliz. Si se había casado con la agente Sharon Carter, era para no darle el gusto de verlo arrastrándose por él. O tal vez y había encontrado su propio final feliz, Tony deseaba sinceramente que fuera lo segundo. Tampoco dijo nada cuando un día Barnes simplemente desapareció, dejando que el mundo lo tragara nuevamente, esperando que nunca más sus rostros se cruzaran. Durante los años siguientes se escucharon rumores de que formaba parte de una pequeña comunidad de nativos africanos que lo habían acogido en sus tierras.

Se habían lastimado tan enormemente que dudaba esas cicatrices sanaran algún día, pero había aprendido a hacer las paces con sus demonios, con su pasado y todo lo malo que arrastró. Ahora sólo deseaba que todos ellos hayan conseguido esa paz también. Ya no había dolor, quizá una leve punzada que los besos de su esposa ayudaban a aliviar. Tony acarició el rostro hermoso de Natasha;

—Gracias por no rendirte conmigo.—la besó. Largo y necesitado. Se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que la amaba.

Ella sonrió, mientras se entregaba al beso con igual necesidad y cerraba sus ojos, sin temor a que por la mañana, Tony sea sólo un lugar vacío en su cama. Nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¿Y, qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Sin más será hasta la próxima historia._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
